What I Sacrificed for You
by Elasywe
Summary: I will sacrifice it all for you. OC Lightning *Written by my boyfriend*


This is written by my boyfriend, who for the time being will remain nameless. I give all credit to him.

* * *

><p><strong>What I Sacrificed for You<strong>

It was mid-fall back on my world. I remember that because the trees had just begun to lose their shelter as the chilly breeze swept away their housing. I had just begun training my martial arts back then, nothing but a beginner.

_So why am I here?_

"Um, kid? You alright?" Said from a man in an all leather suit, kicking my arm with his foot.

_Hm?_

I opened my eyes. It felt like eternity but also instant at the same time.  
>"Yeah...Yeah! I think I'm okay!" I sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" I looked up at the man, and I could tell he noticed the curiosity in my eyes as I spoke. "And who the heck are you?"<br>"Me? No one special…but the others told me to rack up anyone I saw, and then I saw you." He smirked.  
>"Wait, there are others?"<br>"Of course. Just look around." He pulled out his sword and pointed with it.

_I saw them when I looked but it was all so overwhelming that I felt the need to ask about them_.

"Mhm, yes! Them…" I stood up and looked around. "My names Cid by the way...and yours?"

_...Nothing but a shell…_

"My names Squall. A hero that Cosmos has chosen, I'm assuming you are too. The rest of them are also."

_That, I knew was correct. As I was in my sleep a woman with golden hair appeared to me. "They forgive you, I forgive you. And I see potential." I knew exactly what she meant, just by that sentence…_

"Yes, Cosmos mentioned that to me too!" I smiled with a look of accomplishment.  
>"So you know the rest of the heroes?" He pointed again with his sword in the vaguer direction of the others.<br>"Umm-"

_I looked around and saw many unique warriors...but one struck me the most._

"W-Who's she?" I asked and pointed towards the stoic figure.  
>"I believe her name is Lighting. She hasn't spoken the whole time she was here."<br>"Then I'll get her to!" I smirked and ran to her. "U-Umm..hello!" I had a friendly smile.  
>She looked up at me while leaning against the pillar. "Hello."<br>"How are y-you?"  
>"Good."<p>

_That "good". I'll treasure it forever. I regret saying what I did._

"Just a good? Nothing more then that? I'm here being friendly and you're putting me down!" I glared, mockingly.  
>She uncrossed her arms and pushed herself away from the wall. "Listen here- I don't have to be here...nor do I want to. I'll help everyone fight against Chaos but I don't have to like it."<br>I stared with awe. "I-I'm sorry then, Lighting…"

_I should've asked to start over. I knew I would still like her, but...how would I know if she was going to like me?_

"No, this little chat is over." She resumed leaning against the pillar.

_ Many days had passed and we hadn't heard from Cosmos yet. We began to train off the environment as we waited. And as for me, being the weakest person there, knew I would be getting a lot of stares and hearing many background chuckles._

"Try it again!"  
>"Here it goes…" I mumbled and swung the heavy stick as Squall threw a Dissidian fruit at me. I missed by about a mile and fell to the ground. "Aw man…"<br>"You'll get it!"

As I was getting up I saw a familiar shadow appear on the ground in front of me.

_My heart raced before my brain could understand why._

I turned fast. "Lightning?"  
>She smirked at me, holding back laughter. "I see you could use some help with your swing."<p>

_The moment she started to help me up I remembered the past couple days in a flash. I would stare at her and then she'd notice and I'd look away. But maybe she was looking at me because she wanted to stare too._

"Yes, very much so!" I laughed, more from being nervous than anything. "Can you show me?" I picked up my stick and offered it. She only smirked, the same mischievous smirk as always.  
>"If you really need it." She denied the stick and put it in my hands and stood behind me and manoeuvred the stick for me. "You have to keep your arms loose, don't worry about power. Worry about precision."<p>

_ I couldn't believe it. I wish I was still in that moment._

I felt a bead of sweat roll down my cheek as I replied: "O-Okay! I'll just follow y-your arms…" I felt myself blush pathetically.  
>As Squall threw another fruit Lightning swung the stick with me. It got obliterated immediately.<br>"And that's how it's done."  
>We both shared a smile and ended up practicing the whole afternoon.<p>

_I wish that afternoon lasted the whole day. That night…I'm s-sorry…_

All the heroes neatly put away their scraps from the dinner they created. I followed Lightning.  
>"Cosmos contacted me today. Me and 5 others."<p>

_ I was so happy for her._

"Great! What did she tell you?"  
>She looked quite worried. It was the first time I saw her like that even though I didn't know her long.<br>"She wants us 5 to go and stop the manikins. There seems to be a rift that unlimited amounts are coming from." She looked down.  
>"Unlimited is a large number…"<p>

_ Why Cid…why did you have to say that?_

"C'mon Lightning! From these past couple days I saw that you're one of our better ones!" I smiled. "She chose you for a reason!"  
>She looked back at me. "But...it's such a meaningful mission. Your journey's beginning will result from our journey's outcome..."<br>I walked up to her. "Lightning...I know you can do it...and it's unlike you to doubt yourself!"

_ Why? You ruined it!_

Her worrisome face quickly turned to an offended one. "Like you know me SO well." She rolled her eyes and moved away. "I'll beat them and I'll show you I can!"

_ You're to blame Cid! Only you!_

I smiled because I got her fighting spirit back.  
>"Make me proud! And I'll be back here, waiting to see you wielding your blade!"<p>

_ She was still mad at me and left without a proper goodbye. I slept that night thinking I did good..._

The next morning I woke up and saw Squall practicing outside.  
>"Hey Squall! Have you seen Lightning?" I stared, hoping for an instant response. After a moment he spoke.<br>"Lighting left with 5 other warriors this morning. She mentioned a mission..!"

_ I could tell he filtered what she said. I knew it was about me...something about my remark that offended her the night before…_

"She left already? I didn't get to say goodbye…oh well, she'll be back soon!"

_ I wanted to surprise her with something when she got back. Squall had an excellent idea._

"Squall...I want to surprise Lightning, what do you suggest I do?" I asked somewhat timidly, hoping, perhaps more wishing, he had an answer for everything.  
>"Umm, what does she like?"<br>"I know she likes fighting! She's magnificent at it!" I smiled as I imagined her, her beautiful hair flowing in the wind as she battled…  
>"Well, why don't you train hard for the day? She'll be back tomorrow and you can surprise her then!" He smirked, knowing I'd be up for it.<br>"That's a great idea!" I immediately dragged him to the training grounds.

_ We trained non-stop. I remember vomiting every hour because I wouldn't drink until I got the movement correct. I was sore from head-to-toe but knowing she'd be proud made it all worth it…_

"Great work, Cid! I can't believe I'm saying it but you looked like a real pro out there...better then some of the people here!"

_ I knew he meant himself._

"Thanks Squall! I couldn't have done it without you! Now let's head to bed, she'll be back tomorrow."  
>I yawned as he walked, and I more stumbled and tripped, back to the tents.<p>

_ That night felt like forever. I was so excited to see her. I missed her, even if it was for a day...I wanted to see her..._

_ I woke up the next morning to the sound of the warriors all having a commotion outside._

"It's Cosmos!"  
>"We have a mission!"<br>Many cheers of excitement were heard.  
>I walked out there fast and saw a life-size spiritual hologram of Cosmos.<br>"Heroes, I've gathered you all here today for a reason. As I perished I split my energy into 11 crystals, one for each of you to obtain. Now that the rift has been taken care of by the 6 heroes it shall be easier."  
>I got excited.<br>'I knew she could do it!'

_ It felt like love…_

Right after Cosmos' speech I ran up to her as the Warriors of Harmony set off for their crystals.  
>"Cosmos…" I kneeled. "Has the rift has been taken care of?"<br>"Yes. Lighting, Yuna, Kain, Laguna, Vaan and Tifa destroyed it along with a number of manikins."

_ Something that could've lasted…_

'I knew she could do it!' I thought excitedly before calming myself down.  
>"Where are they, Cosmos?"<br>"These brave warriors, don't share this world with us anymore…"  
>"Wh-What do you mean?"<p>

_I knew exactly what she meant._

"They sacrificed themselves for the good of our quest…"

**CRUSHED**

_ I remember crying. Remembering her beautiful pink hair perched on her shoulder as we talked, her sense of humour that no one else saw, our days that we spent together...then our fight before she left...the goodbye I never got...the love that I never got to show..._

_ What if I asked to start over...what if I told her to stay…WHAT IF I heard the goodbye…_

"Cid, you have to get your crystal...we should leave now..." Squall whispered as he tapped my shoulder. I quickly wiped away my tears.  
>"Mhm..." I nodded and made sure I didn't look weak. "Let's find our crystals..."<p>

_ I love you Lightning…_

I held back tears.

_ And I'll fight…_

I smiled and walked with Squall.

_ For what could've been._

* * *

><p>Peace,<p>

Esalywe_  
><em>


End file.
